My heaven
by FireCat1
Summary: After his "death" Stahn floats in oblivion, thinking. But is he really dead or just dreaming? And does Stahn's dream of heaven come true? Written in P.O.V. Totally Strahn/Rutee love. (Don't worry, he isn't really dead, and he doesn't die)


Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Destiny, the characters, etc. belong to Namco.  
  
I just kind of got inspired to write a darker kind of story. I usually don't write like this, I write romances, and sometimes action adventures, but not too much dark stuff. Basically this is about Stahn and how he felt when he died and left it all behind. Or did he?  
  
  
  
My heaven  
  
  
  
It's dark, and cold. I can't feel my feet, or my fingers for that matter. I can only see darkness, there isn't anything here, it's just a dark void. In the distance I can hear an echo. It sounds like Garr, and my old friends. But why are they screaming?  
  
As I slip deeper into the oblivion I can hear more. This time its Rutee, but she's not saying anything. She's just crying. But why? What's happened?  
  
Deeper and deeper, then everything becomes silent, unmoving. Its like I'm underground, not a single sound or motion. Its almost like I'm...  
  
No, I can't be.  
  
I drift further into the darkness, thinking hard about everything, trying to ignore the cries and screams of my friends. They seem so close and yet so distant.  
  
I feel something suddenly. It's wet, cold. I looked down. It's hard to see in the dim light, but I can tell its water. But how am I standing on it, its frozen almost, and yet it ripples. Where am I?  
  
Suddenly the world, I suppose, exploded in color. No more darkness, but a pink red. Looking at the water it now seems to be a deep purple color. I like this light much more than the darkness. But someone else is here.  
  
I looked up, surprised. Am I dreaming? Standing on the magical water next to me, Rutee's smiling, I wonder why. She takes my hand and puts it to her cheek. Her flesh is warm, and silky. I've longed to feel her body before, but I never got enough courage to tell her how I felt.  
  
I know she feels the same way, she's just afraid. She's never been loved. I want to be the one that teaches her, we were made for each other, I know it.  
  
Some where in my mind I gain enough control to realize she's crying.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked.  
  
She looked up. Her beautiful purple eyes were sparkling at me. I love her eyes. She wiped away some of her tears and tried to smile.  
  
"I'm so glad I have you!" She cried, then she fell into my arms.  
  
She was shaking. As I held her close I wondered why she was suddenly so over come with feelings. But I don't care, I have her now and I'm not letting go.  
  
Standing in the warmth of the pink air and purple water, I understand. We understand each other. We know what we've been through, we can relate. I've never been able to find anyone who understands. But its so much more than understandment. There's just something about her.  
  
I tilted her chin up so I could see her pretty face. I smiled down at her, then, by impulses, I kissed her. It was a deep and warm kiss, my first kiss actually, and apparently hers too. This was heaven, I decided. This was my heaven and I never wanted to leave it.  
  
But I didn't have a choice. Suddenly the water gave way. We were swallowed by the purple liquid, which quickly became quick sand. I tried desperately to grab her hand, but I couldn't. I struggled so hard, and then I lost her in the dark water. And as I floated there I wondered why I was even given my sweet moment of heaven.  
  
Then, it went black again. But it was different. It was hollow, like I could break through. Then I heard her voice. It was loud. She was calling to me. Then I understood what she was saying. She was demanding that I open my eyes. It was only then that I realized they had been crammed shut.  
  
I opened my eyes instantly, and yet with some difficulty. And I wasn't lost any more. I was in a bright room. There was a yellow gold glow emanating from everywhere. As I franticly looked around I felt a hand on my cheek. I looked up and calmed immediately.  
  
Rutee smiled down at me, almost crying. I used a great deal of energy and effort to move my hand to hers. It was a soft as it hand been in my dream. I smiled as best I could, and then tried to sit up.  
  
She made a great effort to keep me down, but I wouldn't let her. I sat up and then I grabbed her and held her tightly in my arms. I'm not sure if it was a dream or not, but I don't care, I have her in my arms and this time I won't let go.  
  
Rutee pulled back slightly then kissed me. Maybe it wasn't a dream, or maybe she had the same dream. What ever it was, we shared the same passion for each other, and now nothing would keep us apart.  
  
I pulled her down with me to the bed. She didn't mind at all when I wrapped my arms around her and then snuggled deep into the blankets. Nothing mattered now, we were together and everything was all right.  
  
I kissed her one last time, and then, together, we fell asleep.  
  
~A beginning.  
  
I have never written from Stahn's point of view before, but it was fun, maybe I should write from Rutee's point of view too. If you're wondering, Stahn just passed out, though he thought he was dead. I would never kill Stahn off. And if I did I would resurrect him, same with Rutee. Ha, maybe I'll write from Kyle's point of view about his father. Stahn and Rutee rock, S/R love forever! 


End file.
